You're My Kryptonite
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: Caitlin told him to fear her, but how can you fear someone who's made an impact on your life?


You're My Kryptonite

Summary: Caitlin told him to fear her, but how can you fear someone who's made an impact on your life?

Chapter One: You Should Fear Me

After treating to Harry's injuries, Caitlin had made sure that Jesse and Wally were alright, after seeing Jesse with her father in the medical bay she knew that they would be fine. She placed her hand on Jesse's arm who gave her a small smile, Wally stood back by the door way watching them with a curious gaze. Caitlin gave Wally an awkward hug before pulling away.

"Thank you, for saving my dad Caitlin." Jesse said softly, her eyes shown brightness.

"You're welcome Jesse." Caitlin said softly a smile formed on her lips as she moved to grab her jacket. "He should be better by tomorrow, he just needs sleep and some food and probably a shower." She informed her, Jesse nodded as she turned back to her father, Wally moved closer to Jesse placing his hand on her shoulder.

"i'll see you guys tomorrow, have a goodnight." She said softly as she put on her jacket, she headed out of Star Labs

She walked out to the brisk cold of Central City winter, she smiled a little bit letting the cold welcome her, she shoved her hands in her pockets as she stood there for a moment staring at the Central City lights taking the scenery in.

"Caitlin? Hey, Hold on a sec." Caitlin turned to see Julian coming towards her, she felt her heart race slightly, after finding out that Julian only came to Gorilla City with them was to protect her, the way she saw Julian changed. Julian stood a couple of feet away from her looking her over.

"I'm.. I just wanted to apologize if I came on too strong back there, I didn't mean to scare you." Julian said shyly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his feet became a little antsy.

Caitlin smiled a little bit. "Look.. Julian.. I.. I like you, a lot… and I like that you like me too.. but.. you shouldn't want to be with me.. I could end up hurting you." She looked at Julian watching his expression, She took a deep breath watching and waiting for his response.

"I'm not afraid Caitlin.. I'm not afraid of what you could become because after what happened back there.. I know you won't let Killer Frost ever take over not when there's Caitlin Snow." Julian said reassuringly. He took a step closer to prove that he wasn't afraid, that he would do anything to be with Caitlin, even if that meant waiting.

"Julian.. Please.. just.. just fear me.. it's not safe for you to be so close." She said softly as she tried to convince Julian that being with her was the wrong choice, was the wrong move.

"Fear you?" Julian tilted his head, she wanted Julian to fear her, be afraid of Killer Frost but he couldn't. He wanted to be with Caitlin, to protect her, to make sure she's safe at all times, to make her smile, make her laugh and hold her when she was scared or sad. He wanted those things with her and he wouldn't let Killer Frost stop him.

"Fine.. I'll fear you." Julian said with a quiver of his lip, Caitlin took a breath of relief. "But.. I think we both could go for some delicious steak." Julian offered, Caitlin looked confused for a moment as Julian moved closer, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"Steak? Really?" She asked as she stared into Julian's eyes, they seem to calm her somehow.

"Yeah, with some delicious potatoes and after that any desert you would like." Julian smiled hoping that Caitlin would take him up on his offer. "I think we should go find a local steak house and be terrified together… what do you say?"

Caitlin looked at Julian, her smile made his heart leap, the way her eyes shined, he was glad that he was the one to be able to do that.

"Yes.. I think we should.. together." She said softly, Julian held out his arm feeling Caitlin hook her own with his, they both smiled at each other before heading down the side walk to the local steak house in Central City.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I couldn't stop myself from writing this, Julian and Caitlin would be so cute together. I hope they will become cannon. But as always please r&r !


End file.
